In general, the invention relates to a method of communicating between a pointing device and a host computer.
The use of a computer pointing device such as a mouse, trackball, or stylus pen are very common in computing today. One common use of a pointing device is to mark an object displayed on a computer screen for insertion into a clipboard. A clipboard is typically a temporary storage location in the computer that provides the user with a method of transferring data. Common commands associated with clipboards include cut, copy, and paste. The cut command instructs the computer to remove a marked object and place it in the clipboard. A copy command instructs the computer to place a copy of the object into the clipboard leaving the original object on the display. A paste command instructs the computer to place an object stored in the clipboard onto the display at a location indicated by the user. While there are other commands associated with clipboards, most are a variation of the cut, copy and paste commands.
In general, an operator will use a pointing device to move a display position indicator to an object shown on the display. By pressing control buttons on the pointing device and maneuvering the display position indicator, an object on the display may be marked. Once an object has been marked, it may be transferred into a clipboard using a cut or copy command. One method of executing a cut or copy command is to select a display icon representing the desired command. In some applications, the cut and copy icons may not be displayed until an edit window is displayed. Another method of executing a cut or copy command is by typing the desired command on a keyboard. Once the object has been placed in the clipboard, the user may indicate a location to insert the object. The user may then execute a paste command by selecting a display icon representing the paste command or by typing the command on a keyboard.
One drawback with this method of transferring data to and from a clipboard is that it is not obvious to the operator how to execute the clipboard commands. Also, when the clipboard command is known, executing the command requires the operator to focus their attention away from the object being edited.
What is therefore needed is a method, which overcomes the above disadvantages.
One aspect of the invention provides a method of communicating between a host computer and pointing device. A control signal from a toggle-actuated mechanism operably connected to the pointing device may be received. Data transfer between the pointing device and the host computer may be initiated. Data between the pointing device and the host computer may be transferred via an infrared data link. The control signal may comprise a receive data signal to initiate a transfer of marked data from the computer to the pointing device. The control signal may comprise a send data signal to initiate a transfer of marked data from the pointing device to the computer.
Another aspect of the invention provides computer usable medium including a program for communicating between a host computer and pointing device. The computer usable medium may include computer readable code for receiving a control signal from a toggle-actuated mechanism on the pointing device, for initiating data transfer between the pointing device and the host computer in response to the control signal, and for transferring data between the pointing device and the computer via an infrared data link. The control signal may comprise a receive data signal to initiate a transfer of marked data from the computer to the pointing device. The control signal may comprise a send data signal to initiate a transfer of marked data from the pointing device to the computer.
Another aspect of the invention provides a pointing device for communicating with a host computer. The pointing device may include: a controller, a memory operably attached to the controller, and a toggle mechanism operably attached to the controller. A control signal may be sent from the toggle mechanism to the controller to initiate data transfer between the host computer and the memory.
An infrared receiver and transmitter operably connected to the controller may allow transfer of data between the pointing device and the computer. The toggle mechanism may send a receive data signal when pulled in a position towards the center of the pointing device. The toggle mechanism may send a send data signal when pressed in a position away from center of the pointing device.
The toggle mechanism may be operably moved between a neutral position, receive data position, and a send data position.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.